


Forever and More (Malec)

by Wathsala_Herath



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, malec after the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wathsala_Herath/pseuds/Wathsala_Herath
Summary: "The love I have for youIs the love that knows no boundsIn times of joy as well as sadnessIn sickness and in healthI will love you as my equalAnd protect you above all elseI’ll share with you my truest feelingsAnd when you speak I will listenI will catch you when you falland when you soar I will help you reach your greatest heightsMagnus Bane... Alexander Gideon Lightwood...I am and will always be your loving Husband..."





	Forever and More (Malec)

_“Life has never been as beautiful as it is now”_. Thought Magnus while staring at his favorite human being. “ _You sleep like a baby... so peacefully...No complains just wearing the most beautiful smile on your face…”_

Alec rolled over to Magnus’ shoulder, still asleep yet clinging into Magnus’ bare chest. It made Magnus smile, smile like a child. The most innocent smile a man will ever have. The sweetest happiness from being next to the one he loves all his heart. Magnus slowly caressed Alec’s face. He didn’t want to wake Alec up. Slowly running his fingers through Alec’s jet black hair with a smile on his face lighted up from the happiness filled his soul, he thought himself… “ _Oh! How adorable you are..._ ”

Alec opened his eyes to see Magnus’ beautiful face. Alec started with a good and with a smile he changed what he was about to say and reached towards Magnus’ lips to end the sentence. Magnus held Alec’s face in his palms and didn’t let it go as they kissed slowly yet deeply... So many emotions ran through their veins... None of them wanted to let go of each other...

“Good morning husband...” Magnus said slowly breaking off from the magical moment they shared. Alec smiled... It had shyness to it.

“What…?”

“You called me husband...” Alec said having the same shy smile which suited him in the cutest way possible.

“Aren’t you?”

“I am… and you too, you are the only one.”

With a smile Magnus cupped Alec’s face in his hands “For me too Alexander…  I may live through eternity but you will always be my only husband…”

Alec reached towards Magnus just close enough that he almost brushed his lips on Magnus’ “Husband” and kissed Magnus slowly holding him in his arms.

 

******

It was almost noon when they finally got out of the bed. It was one of the most beautiful days they have spent together out of many precious memories they have lived and cherished. Alec had to head back to the institute to take care of few matters with the clave. Finally the threat of Jonathan is no more. Alec felt more restful yet the institute reminded him Clary which changed his childish playful look into stiffness. Magnus knew exactly what Alec was feeling. Though Alec may never admit his love for anyone out in the open, Magnus knew how much he cared about his family and Clary was a part of it. Magnus suddenly remembered what Lorenzo said to him. “ _Family doesn’t need to be something you are born into… Families can be made…_ ” and Alec and Magnus built a family together, a family who always stick together no matter what they were going through. Magnus looked at Alec as Alec was getting ready to go to the institute. Slowly Magnus walked towards Alec and held Alec wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist. He pressed a soft kiss on to Alec’s shoulder as Alec turned around to look at Magnus.

“ _I feel him Magnus… I feel the pain in Jaces’s heart and I can’t do anything about it…_ ”

“ _I know it kills you… but there’s nothing we can do…. What clary did nothing but heroic and she knew its consequences. But there’s one thing you can do…_ ”

“ _What?_ ” Alec was honestly surprised and for a second thought Magnus can give Clary her memories back.

“ _Alec I can’t give Clary her memories back but we can be with Jace…. And I think he needs you right now more than any other time…_ ”

Alec still didn’t understand what Magnus was suggesting.

“ _Spend a few days at the institute…. I stole you yesterday cause it was our night but with everything happening around I can let you spend a little time in your home…_ ”

Alec was speechless. What Magnus was saying is true. Though they were able to get rid of Jonathan there are so many things to look into. They didn’t only destroy Jonathan; the Seelie queen was murdered by Jonathan. They also destroyed the Edom while trying to rescue Magnus from Lilith. A lot of clave members, Shadowhunters and mundanes were murdered by Jonathan.

“W _e need to build the world Magnus. You and I… just the way we built our own. We need to make this right._ ”

“ _Oh my sweet nephlim… I’m all in for efforts._ ” Magnus drew Alec close and kissed him softly, reassuring him that everything is going to be just fine.

 

******

 

Everything was up and running when Alec stepped into the institute. Alec saw Izzy busy with giving directions to the fellow Shadowhunters on the matters at hand. Alec couldn’t stop staring at his little sister and grinned. “ _When did you grow all up?_ ”

“ _Alec!!!_ ” Izzy ran into Alec and gave a big hug. It was filled with warmth and love.

“ _Alec…!_ ” it was Jace who was standing right behind him. “ _By the Angel! What are you doing here? Did Magnus kick you out on the very first day?_ ”

All three of them laughed. Alec never thought it will be possible to see Jace smile with the pain he is going through right now. Alec knows it. He is Jace’s parabatai. He feels it.

“I c _ame in to give some briefings to the clave. They wanted them in the morning but I hope they’ll let me off the hook considering it’s my wedding night_ ”

Jace gave Alec a hug and Alec exactly knew that the things he felt about are right. He is devastated.

_“I’ll be right back”_ said Alec and headed

Jace didn’t want to tell about Clary to Alec. After all it was Alec’s wedding day. Everything about last night was almost perfect until the Angels had to take away Clary from him. He wished it was him who was punished not her. Angels were known to be kind and generous but now he is angry with them more than ever. Jace kept staring at Clary’s letter. He simply couldn’t hold his tears. He didn’t want her to forget him. He wasn’t planning to tell anyone last night but Alec caught him off guard and nothing but tears came rolling down from his cheeks.

Being Jace’s parabatai Alec can feel his pain and he knows what it is like to lose the one you love. He thought of the time he almost lost Magnus because of the deal he made with Asmodeus. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that he will ever be able to get married to the love of his life. and to imagine a life without him… Alec cannot even wrap around his head and seeing Jace made him constantly think of Magnus and cannot help but think how lucky he is to have Magnus beside him for the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? please leave a comment on your thoughts and Hope you enjoyed.....


End file.
